


Crossbones Podfic

by Baylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demonic Possession, F/M, Family, Hunting, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the 1973 portrayed in the Season 4 episode "In The Beginning," Mary introduces John to the world of hunting. They set out to stop the demon hunting their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossbones Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossbones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932049) by [Baylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor). 



> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox. 
> 
> This story was written in December 2009/January 2010, before "The Song Remains The Same" aired, so not everything lines up with that episode.

One hour, 55 minutes  
161 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201005051.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201005052.zip)

[Ruination Day - Kansas Mix](http://home.comcast.net/~baylorsr/RuinationDayKansasMix.mp3)

Playlist:  
Ruination Day Pt. 2 - Gillian Welch  
I Got You Babe - Sonny & Cher  
And So It Begins - Christopher Lennertz  
Sweet By and By - Anonymous 4


End file.
